


White Night

by flightless_soren



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightless_soren/pseuds/flightless_soren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its the first time they've celebrated white day together. Things only go slightly as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm extremely salty I didn't get White Day Rom, so I wrote romshuu so at least somebody can be happy in this situation.
> 
> anyway this is like my 10th romshuu fiction, so if you enjoy it, leave a comment and I can start uploading some others~

Rom’s nervous tapping fills up the silence of the restaurant, Chuchu’s ears stiffly twitching at each annoying click of his heel. Their group is a strange mix up, being Rom, herself and Yaiba- they wouldn’t normally go out of their way to hang out with one another after band practice- Yaiba always wanting to go home to his apartment block and spend quality time with his games, while Chuchu just wants to not be around boys for one evening- but they’d felt bad, and decided to be something of moral comfort to Rom.  
  
This is Chuchu’s third coffee, and she’s seconds away from dumping the steaming hot content all over Rom’s crotch if he doesn’t stop his leg from jiggling at a madman’s pace.  
  
“Rom dear.”  
  
“Y-yeah?”  
  
“Would you _please_ stop that infernal tapping. It’s unsightly.”  
  
“Sorry. Nervous habit,” he grunts, making a visible effort to try and calm himself. Now that he’s not foot jiggling, he’s started fussing with his clothes, and nervously twisting his fingers together. Chuchu is incredibly envious that Yaiba is able to tune out and plug himself into his headphones without a single care of appearing rude. Every so often he picks up his well nursed beer and takes a measured gulp, eyes never leaving the glowing screen of his phone.  
  
“You don’t need to be nervous,” she tries to be sympathetic. Tries to. “You’ve been dating for years.”  
  
“But this is the first time I’ve done this. What if he doesn’t like it? What if he makes fun of me?”  
  
“I helped you pick that out, he’s not going to _dislike it_ ,” Chuchu narrows her eyes, feeling insulted at the very idea that someone wouldn’t appreciate her impeccable tastes. Throwing a ringlet over one shoulder, she lifts her nose a little higher. “And what do you mean the _first time_? I thought Shuu would have demanded gifts every year. He seems the type.”  
  
“We’ve never really had time? I guess you could say. Or our schedules just don’t line up. Shuu always has to be with his fans on valentines, and Maple has us working too. Every year we come home late, have take out, then go to sleep. So as long as we go out to dinner sometime that week, neither of us have really celebrated valentines like a normal couple would. I’ve never minded, Shuu’s never said anything, so, naturally, we’ve never done white day either,” well no. Okay.  
  
He’s not completely honest with Chuchu. But she doesn’t need to know that every valentines Shuu always manages to somehow get up earlier than he does, and will always make him pancakes for breakfast- the only thing he’s reasonably okay with cooking- although this year he’d tried to make them into a leopard face and failed dismally. Rom hadn’t cared, the lumpy bits of ear and crooked cat smile spoke more to him than a perfectly cooked pancake ever could. And Chuchu definitely did not need to know that every year Rom always finishes his shift before Shuu’s concert ends, so by the time Shuu limps through the door - _“those fucking butterfly wings, I swear to everything unholy_ -”- Rom always had a hot bath filled and waiting with different scented bath bombs he’d purchased a few weeks before hand. They were always too tired to do much more, and Shuu was happy to simply soak in the water and contently rest in Rom’s lap as they chatted about the agonies of working a holiday period.  
  
“Help me out here,” after checking she isn’t about to break Yaiba’s combo, Chuchu elbows him hard in the hip bone. Disgruntled, Yaiba finally removes his head phones and puts his phone down.  
  
“What’s the problem?”  
  
“Big guy here is nervous about gift giving.”  
  
“3D is such a hassle,” he groans. He’d only tagged along for the good food and beer. He doesn’t _care_ about Rom’s love life, he’s seen enough of it to last him about twenty life times. Well, no. That wasn’t entirely true. Yaiba cares about _Rom_ , he just doesn’t want to get involved enough that he accidentally ends up walking into one of the back rooms of their band studio and finding the pair making out again. “I’ve seen how you two act around each other- unfortunately- and I don’t see why you have anything to worry about. You guys are so gross around one another I feel like puking half the time,” absently, he starts to pick around the edge of his nail polish. “But I guess it is Shuu. He is a bit of a princess. If you didn’t pick right, he might throw a tantrum over it.”  
  
“Wow. Thanks for those shining words of encouragement,” Rom presses his lips together, fixing his bandmate with a sour look.  
  
“Not my fault. This is why I stick with my games- I can just shut it off whenever I pick a wrong option. Speaking of,” he goes to plug himself back in, but Chuchu angrily holds his wrist down.  
  
“Yaiba at least had the first part right. You’re always saying you know him better than yourself, so don’t start second guessing. We all know how its going to go. He’s going to love it, you’ll both end up fucking till morning, you’ll stumble your sorry- probably sore - ass in here at almost 3pm, and I’ll have to deal with trying to come up with excuses all day because I can already see Crow not getting off my case about _where is Rom_.”  
  
“C-chuchu!”  
  
Both myumons have gone completely red, Yaiba trying to subtly wrestle his arm free of Chuchu in hopes he can shove his headphones back into his ears and try forget everything he just heard. Rom looks like he wants to sink into the ground and not resurface until next century.  
  
“Well I’m not _wrong_ ,” she huffs, finally letting Yaiba go and he hastily scrambles to his feet.  
  
“I-I’m going to get going. It’s getting late and we do have practice tomorrow, hence-”  
  
“Well, thanks for staying with me. I do appreciate it,” Rom tries to make their goodbyes not quite so awkward as he lifts a fist in their usual parting bump. Yaiba looks at it like it has cockroaches crawling across his knuckles.  
  
“I’m not touching that.”  
  
“Oh for- come on, Yaiba! We were only talking about it! I haven’t even done it.”  
  
“I’m definitely not touching you tomorrow either!”  
  
With a nervous flick of his bushy tail, Yaiba quickly scampers out the restaurant door, moments later they hear the familiar roar of his bike starting up before it fades off into the distance. Chuchu quietly finishes the last of her coffee while Rom starts to distract himself with his phone. He ends up opening his last Line messages to Shuu, which is the opposite of a distraction and just makes the butterflies in his stomach swirl even faster. It feels like he’s eighteen all over again, and asking Shuu to have a proper dinner date with him for the first time after having saved up his measly pay checks for weeks on end.  
  
“What time is it?” Chuchu asks.  
  
“Time I should get going.”  
  
Her eyes flicker to the clock on the wall. Half past ten.  
  
“Shall I walk you over?” Chuchu asks, after they pick up their heavy coats from behind the counter and Rom wraps his sensitive neck in a thick scarf. They stand just outside the restaurant, and already he can see her bare legs starting to shiver in the drop in temperature.    
  
“Nah, its cool. Get home and get warmed up. Shuu finishes at eleven anyway. Will you be okay walking by yourself at night?”  
  
Chuchu laughs, giving her thick curls another toss. “Who do you think you’re talking too?” Rom chuckles, deciding if he had to pick between meeting Chuchu in a dark alley, and a gang of muggers, he would stand a better chance against the muggers.  
“Message me and tell me how it goes- if he lets you,” she adds in after thought, lifting her hand in a small wave as they part ways for the night.  
  
They had arranged to met in one of the small parks littered around Midi City. This one in particular was close by to Shuu’s studio, so he wouldn’t need to walk very far. It put Rom on edge, letting Shuu walk by himself in the dark, but he couldn’t stay paranoid forever. Like everything in Midi City the park is well lit up, stone pathway littered with large lamps, and glowing orbs of colour are strung up high in the trees. The night life never turns off in the city, everything and everyone is always on twenty four seven rave mode. From an outsiders perspective, Rom supposes they would find it a strange way to live. But their city is run on rock and roll, music is driven into their very souls, and if that ever stops, he hates to think of what would happen to the place.  
  
Picking out a bench in a more secluded part of the park, Rom flicks open his phone, and starts watching the clock. He knows its not going to make time go faster, but when eleven o'clock comes and goes he feels the edges of sudden nerves once more. No sooner than he starts to stress, his Line messenger gives a little ding.  
  
_I’m going to be late._  
  
There’s no emojis, no hearts or stars, or even stickers to follow the short message. Rom can tell he’s tired and pissed at once. As long as he knows he’s not dead, that’s fine. He leans back against the cold bench, letting out a long sigh. He had a feeling this might happen. Judas always made Shuu over work himself. No matter what his doctors told him, or how much it stressed Rom out, Judas simply turned a blind eye to Shuu’s illness, deciding the drugs would shut up him. If he could still move, if he could still sing- that was good enough for them.  
  
Shuu always wears a perfect mask while at the studio, all bright smiles and over flowing energy. They never see how he is at home, worn out, shaking limbs and tired voice- exhaustion always lining his face, and sometimes his coughing gets so bad he needs to lie down for hours at a time, looking sadly up at the ceiling with Rom curled up beside him. One day Shuu is going to drop from over working himself, and that thought terrifies Rom the most, because he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to stand up again.  
  
So it isn’t the lateness that bothers Rom the most, its the reasons behind it.  
  
As he waits, he notices a few couples walking by, hands clasped together and murmuring softly as they wonder down the footpaths. It makes him become more conscious of how empty his own right hand is, and how frozen its become in the winter chill. In the safety of his own mind, its only there Rom can admit he’s jealous. It frustrates him- he feels awful for it- but he sometimes wishes that he and Shuu could live a more normal life. They wouldn't need to worry about Judas breathing down Shuu's neck, that their relationship didn't need to be one big secret. That they could see each other on the weekends, and could plan trips away in advance, not have to play it day by day, incase something came up for either of them.  
  
He should be happy- no he _is_ happy, happier than he’s ever been now that he’s with Shuu again- but he also knows its only natural to still be greedy and wanting more.  
  
Music means everything to them both, he can never see them giving it up- it would be like cruelly ripping the wings off a bird. But Shuu means something more to him than that, which is strange because- because Rom never expected to ever feel that way towards someone.  
  
During high school he could easily say he was in love with Shuu, but he was a stupid teenager, that’s what they all said. He’d been so head over heels for his childhood friend, he hadn’t thought twice about giving all his energy into Ambivalence and unfortunately, ended up putting all his eggs into one basket. It was why their break up had been so awful. He’d placed their relationship on such a high pedal, the fall down had hurt that much more.  
  
He’d expected those feelings to fade with time, the hurt of a first love would eventually go away, just like they always said it would. He’d move on and find someone, or something else, to direct his passions towards. That stage had never come. It was like Shuu had sunk his claws into Rom’s heart and refused to move, no matter what he’d done. Those feelings had increased over time, grown so out of control that when they did eventually get back together, it at last made Rom realise he hadn’t just been a dumb teenager with a silly crush.  
  
Shuu is his whole world and more. Rom can’t really imagine himself ever being apart from him again.  
  
As he’s rubbing his hands together to try and create some sort of friction, Rom’s ears perk up when he hears quick foot steps jogging up the path. The very myumon he’s been fondly pining over the last hour or so at last appears before him, ears covered in a knitted hat with a large pompom at the top, looking very out of breath and anxious to find his boyfriend.  
  
He looks so adorable like that, it feels as if Rom’s been struck right through the chest. His own thoughts shouldn’t make him this embarrassed, but he can’t help the warm feeling bubbling up inside him when he sees the way the fluffy pompom bounces around as Shuu turns his head this way and that.  
  
“Sorry I’m late!” he manages to call out, catching sight of Rom who’s scrambled to his feet and before Shuu can stop him, has grabbed him in a tight hug, lifting him right off the ground and clutching him close. Disappointed the hat blocks him off from rubbing his face against Shuu’s hair, Rom settles for happily purring loudly, heart beating so fast he’s scared it’ll leap right out of his chest.  
  
“It’s like you missed me or something,” Shuu jokes, giving Rom’s middle a welcomed squeeze, at last having caught his breath.  
  
“I always miss you,” he pouts, letting his grip slacken so Shuu can peer up at him. His green eyes sparkle bright and mischievous in the neon lights around them, and he snuggly rests his chin on top of the knot of Rom’s scarf.  
  
“You look nice tonight. What’s the occasion?” he wiggles his eyebrows up and down.  
  
“ _You're_ the occasion,” he grins stupidly when he sees a happy little blush spread across Shuu’s face. “Do you know what day it is?”  
  
“March the fourteen? Ah wait, it’ll be the fifteen now, its passed midnight.”  
  
“Oh,” Rom tries not to sound disappointed, realising its technically not white day anymore.  
  
“What’s wrong? Oh, your poor hands are freezing,” Shuu suddenly exclaims, quickly grabbing Rom’s hands off his hips and trying to puff hot air across his finger tips. “I’m really sorry I made you wait so long,” there’s a soft down turn to his lips, and he looks disappointed with himself. “I should have told you to come into the studio, you shouldn’t of had to have waited out here like this.”  
  
“Its okay,” Rom smiles, feeling happy that Shuu cares this much. “Even if there was a blizzard I still would have waited out here.”  
  
“Well that’s just silly,” he chides, gently kissing Rom’s cold fingers.  
  
“I have a surprise for you- but I’ll need my hands back for it.”  
  
Reluctantly Shuu lets go, and Rom fishes in his pockets for a moment, before clearing his throat. “So, um, it was white day about half an hour ago,” he sees Shuu’s eyes pop open wide, mouth open as if to apologise further, but Rom barrels on before he gets the chance.  Although its hard, he tries to maintain eye contact with his boyfriend, ignoring the heated flush staining across his cheeks. He’s going to say this, and its going to be right. “And I know we’ve never celebrated it before, but I wanted to do something this year. Because I’m so grateful for everything you’ve given to me, that you continue to be apart of my life and are always there for me even when its gets tough, and I know I say this a lot, but I really do love you Shuu.”  
  
He thinks Shuu’s gone into shock. His eyes are all big and watery, like he’s seconds away from bawling his eyes out, but somehow he manages to nod and shakily extend one hand to accept the gift, too over come to put forward a sentence.  
  
Although it takes some fumbling, Shuu gets the ribbon off the little blue box, and finally says in a small voice, “You didn’t have to,” before opening the lid and seeing what’s inside. A white gold necklace rests on the blue velvet inside, small star charms hang of the chain, small clusters of diamonds scattered across each delicate shape. “Oh my god. Okay. You really didn’t have to.”  
  
“You don’t like it?”  
  
“I’m going to cry, you moron,” his bottom lip quivers, and being careful to not to drop the content of the box, he flings both arms around Rom, thinking if he could be any sweeter he really might just die on the spot. Shuu’s used to being spoilt, but there’s a significant weight behind a piece of jewelry compared to any other gift he’s ever received before.  
  
“Your makeup is going to run if you do that,” he laughs, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist and trying to find space to kiss his face- but winds up kissing his hat as Shuu has buried his face shyly into his chest.  
  
“Can you put it on for me?”  
  
Although Shuu wishes he was now wearing something that would accentuate the necklace more, he supposes he’ll have to settled for removing his scarf and undoing the top part of his coat collar. Rom tries to play off his shaking hands are because of the cold and not his own excited nerves, and it takes just a few moments to clip the necklace up. Quickly, Shuu turns around, trying to show off his neck.  
  
“How does it look?”  
  
“Beautiful. _You_ look beautiful, Shuu.”  
  
Surprisingly, Shuu looks at the ground, suddenly appearing bashful at the bold compliment. Rom supposes its something he always calls Shuu in his head, but never manages to say it out loud. Reaching out, he gently lifts Shuu’s face back up, leaning down to kiss him, but Shuu manages to beat him to it, wrapping his arms around his neck, tail wagging.  
  
“I don’t think I could get any happier,” Shuu murmurs against Rom’s lips, grinning as he continues to try kiss him as much as he can.  
  
 


End file.
